A Villian Approaches
by MikooVixiStar
Summary: A new villian approaches to Dreamland who will change everything. Kirby and friends try to defeat the villian, but there is no hope. What will happen? Will they defeat or get defeated by the villian? Read to find out! Based on Kirby Right Back At Ya! This is my first time doing a fanfiction, so don't be mean to me :)
1. Chapter 1

**A New Villain Approaches**

 **Hi everyone! This is my first time doing a fanfiction. I am so excited to start writing and show my stories to you. Some of the stories come from dreams I have and some I just think of them when I can't sleep. Alright, enjoy the fanfiction. BY THE WAY, I DON'T OWN KIRBY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KIRBY. ALL I OWN IS SPARK TROX.**

 _Chapter 1: Past_

 _Darkness. Silent. Nothing in sight._ "She is awake!" I heard someone say. I began to open my eyes slowly, looking out of some kind of glass capsule. "Nightmare will be surprised to find out that his new monster survived when it was born. It's a miracle!" Another said. I couldn't make out what they were, but they were small in my vision. I saw them open a door in the capsule, and they motioned me with their hands to come out. "Come out little one. Don't be scared." I used my strong little paws to crawl my way out of the capsule. They picked me up and carried me to a dark and purple room. They left me there, alone. I whined, wanting them to come because I felt scared here alone. That's when I heard laughter. I turned around to face something huge. It looked like a wizard with golden horns, wearing some kind of robe that had endless stars inside. I stared, frightened by how big and scary looking he was. " _Don't be scared, young one."_ I was still scared but I tried to be brave, standing up and puffing out by chest. " _Hahaha! Stop trying to look brave. I am Nightmare, your creator. I created you with my own dark powers. I am very impressed and surprised to see that you survived. You're a strong one."_ Nightmare said. I smiled slowly, feeling more comfortable as the fear drained away. " _You'll have to train harshly to bet stronger until you can face our most dangerous enemy."_ Nightmare said, creating an image. The image was blurred for a couple of seconds, but then it became clear, the image showing up. There was a pink puffball with stubby arms and red feet. It's eyes had a faint shade of blue and the creature had blushes on his cheeks. " _This is Kirby. We must destroy him quickly because he could destroy us any day now. We still have time to prepare ourselves for the upcoming event. Each monster has its own ability. You have an ability, but since you're still pretty young we still don't know what your ability is. Now you must answer this question. Are you ready and prepared to start your training, and swear that you will never betray us and that you must worked with your team mates? Do you have what it takes to be our hope to fight and defend our team?"_ Nightmare said firmly. I looked down and thought about all what he said. Enemies? Abilities? I was shaking up with excitement. I let out a sigh and stood still, looking up in Nightmares eyes. Speaking for the first time I said," I will. I am going to do my best and listen to any order you say." Nightmare looked at me and his eyes glowed blue. " _You are now one of us, Spark Trox."_

 **Did you enjoy it? It might have been a little short, but I promise I will try to make the chapters longer. Sorry if sometimes I don't know any of the Enemies, but I will try to know their names. Thanks for reading and I will start doing the next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Training**

 **Like I said before, I am going to try to do the chapters long. Hope you enjoy** **this chapter**

"Keep moving!" Whippy screamed, whipping the Wolf Wrath on the back. The young pup yelped, It's eyes glowing red with fiery. It turned around to face Whippy, growling at him. Wolf Wrath was preparing to attack the trainer, furious. More Whippys came out and surrounded the fire pup. They all hit him with their whips, as the poor pup yelped and whined. "That should have taught you a listen." As each Whippy walked away as if nothing happened. Spark Trox was next in line, but she was feeling scared. "Come on! What is taking so long!" The Whippy said to her. Spark Trox slowly walked her way in front of the clown. "I want you to jump over that, and do it NOW!" He pointed to a wall that looked like no one could jump it. How could she do it? Spark Trox nodded, walking up to the wall. She hesitated. She crouched and unfolded her wings that would take months to master. She used her hand like tail (it's like a tail but at the tip of it, it has a hand. I know… it's weird..) and faced her tail so that the hand would be touching the floor. "Let's do this!" Spark Trox thought.

Every monster was watching her, waiting for something to happen. Spark Trox used her tail to spring her up and she tried using her wings to fly, but her wings failed to fly and she fell down to the ground. Everyone laughed, including the trainer.

"Too bad you didn't make it!" Whippy laughed, holding his whip out to hit her. Spark Trox didn't want to get hit like the Wolf Wrath. This wasn't her first time getting hit either. Spark Trox has been hit all these weeks, but she keeps trying to please her trainer and her team mates. Today was not the day she was going to get hit like the other days of suffering. She stood up immediately and raised her fur up, trying to look fierce. "Do you want me to call my buddies and give a real punishment?" Whippy said, trying to scare her. "Bring it on." She growled. Everyone gasped, not expecting her to say anything like that. Whippy looked stunned too, but he then smirked. "Guys, I think someone wants some real whipping." Whippy said, calling his friends. Each snickered and laughed at Spark Trox, surrounding her. Spark Trox simply growled, spreading out her wings to make her self look more bigger. One of the Whippys whipped her back making her turn around with a yelp. Another whipped her back when she turned around, but this time she was prepared. She turned around to jump on the Whippy, snapping her jaws on his arm. The Whippy cried out in pain as Spark Trox hand like tail grabbed the whip out of his hands.

Spark Trox jumped off the Whippy, holding the whip in her hand like tail. Everyone was surprised and soon were cheering for her. All the Whippys got together, ready to whip her. Spark Trox angled her paws to the left, but was going to the right. Hoping that she would trick the Whippys, she jumped to the right. As planned, the Whippys aimed to the left thinking she was going to jump left. She whipped them with her own whip, taking out two of them. Both of them began to fade away, exploding.(like in the anime) Spark Trox panted, ready for any attack they were going to do. The two Whippys and Spark Trox stared at each other, ready to attack.

Everyone was staring at them, their mouths hanging. The two Whippys throw both of their whips in the air. The two whips joined together to form a flail. Both Whippys morphed together to form a bigger and stronger Whippy. Spark Trox shivered in fear, watching as the shadow of the two Whippys formed together. "Who's boss now!?" The clown monster said in a voice that boomed. Sparky Trox just stared at the bigger version Whippy. "How am I going to defeat him? I'm going to lose to him quickly!" She thought wildly. The clown used his now flail to hit Spark Trox, hitting her by her sides. She yelped, clenching her teeth as the pain flowed through her sides. She tried getting up, but she would wobble and fall. Whippy hit her with the flail, over and over. Spark Trox cried out in pain, wanting them to stop. That's when she remembered her whip. She tried using her whip to hit them back, but it wasn't doing any damage to them. Spark Trox used all her strength to get up and she used it to avoid the last hit, scrambling up on her paws and running as fast as she could. "Get back here!" Whippy yelled. Spark Trox continued running, until she made it to a portal that was used to enter the room or exit the room. She jumped in, ignoring the clown stomping his way to her.

Spark Trox floated in another dimension of the portal. The portal was calm, but then she saw a purple hole sucking her like a black hole would do. She was use to these by now, but she felt uneasy this time since there was a rampaging clown coming towards her now. She closed her eyes, and she felt the ground again. She wasted no time and continued running. She saw a door that said " Employees only, KEEP OUT!". She ran in the door anyways, not wanting to know what the clown was going to do to her. She bursted in, slamming the doors open. Too much noise. A figure was sitting in a chair, looking at a giant screen with some kind of penguin with a silly looking hat appeared on screen. The figure looked pretty weird, it looked way different than everyone else. Especially it's face, which had glasses, hair, and those cheekbones though..

"What do you think you ware doing here, interrupting me?!" said the man firmly. "Hey, what's going on there?" said the penguin. Spark Trox flattened her ears, and her tail drooped down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything. I was running away fro-" There was an explosion and the clown bursted in the doors. "I got you now!"

 _ **P.O.V Spark Trox**_

I yelped as the Whippy strike me by surprise with its flail, hitting me by my sides. I slid across the floor, hitting the wall with a loud thud. I got up, shaking. Everything hurts. I turned to face the monster, wincing as my legs burned to want me to stop standing up. I wasn't going to back down.

"Take this!" Whippy yelled, swinging his flail towards my head. I jumped out of the way, tears coming out of my eyes. "What is going on in there!?" yelled the penguin. Nobody said anything to answer back. I waited for something to happen. I couldn't contain my patience. I jumped towards him, my wings unfolding, attempting to hit him. I missed him by a feather, as he grabbed my right wing. He held it and began spinning me around. He formed a tornado, speeding up. He let go and throw me right at the screen. A cried out a yelp of pain, as the screen broke into pieces. I slid down to the ground, as glass stung my back. The electricity then shocked me, my whole body shaking. I cried in pain as the electricity shook through me body.

That's when my whole body began to tremble. I wasn't trembling of pain, but I was trembling because I felt a jolt of energy. I felt stronger and my eyes were wide. I felt my body change.

 _ **P.O.V THIRD PERSON**_

Spark Trox changed, her hand like tail turning into a electric fiery hand. Her color changed from orange to a yellow color. Her blushes became electric signs and her ears had electric coming from the tip. Her fur on the back rose with electricity. Her wings became electric, and electric rose from her claws.

She was in electric form.

 **Thanks for reading ^-^ Sorry that I never wrote anything. I had homework almost everyday, tennis practice, and projects. I was pooped out DX But thank goodness I finished this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **New Powers**

 _ **I finally posted the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **chapter, which took a while. I am still**_

 _ **a little confused with this site, but I think I will do good in the**_

 _ **future.**_

Spark Trox opened her eyes slowly, looking around. What has happened? She saw Whippy and the man staring at her with their eyes wide open. She was sitting against the wall. She stood up and as she approached them to ask what happened, a jolt of energy struck her as she step her paw on the ground. The floor shot out electric sparks around her paw. She saw the clown once more and she suddenly remembered. Training, Wolf Wrath, Whippys, Portal, Penguin, Crash. It came to her. Her eyes flared with anger as she remembered what happened. She looked over her shoulder and saw the shattered screen with glass shards everywhere.

She turned back around and faced her trainer, as anger burned through her body. Her trainer was shaking with fear at first, but he regained back together again and held his flail, throwing it back and forth on his hands. She jumped on him in a flash in the speed of light. She hit him with her electric wing, shocking him with both electric and surprise. She was back where she was standing in a flash as the monster fell backwards, almost falling on his back. She widened her eyes at how fast she just went. Was this the energy in her when the electricity went through her? Whippy regained his balance and he flared his nostrils. He tried tackling her down, going fast. Spark Trox was faster and she zoomed out of the way before he tackled her. The clown crashed into the already broken screen, glass cutting him. He turned around slowly his eyes red. Spark Trox lashed her electric hand like tail left to right. She closed her eyes and concentrated calmly. She suddenly jolted her eyes open and howled, electricity surrounding her as she ran towards the clown with her wings spread out at full power. She hit him right in his stomach, electrifying him fried. The clown stood there, his eyes with pain. The clown slowly began disappearing, then exploding. Spark Trox panted, tired as she used full power on her trainer. She slowly began to fall and she fainted. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _ **P.O.V Spark Trox**_

I heard voices. Not a lot, but probably two or three. I adjusted my ears to hear better. "We can't keep her here! She is going to betray us one day and kill us all!" "But she can be an advantage to us if she destroyed four trainers! Besides, she has a unique power almost like Kirbys." I began to open my eyes and I rose my head up. I looked at my paws and noticed that it didn't have electricity anymore. I was back to normal. I saw Nightmare and the man arguing. "Unique power?" I thought. "I will train her instead, since she could destroy another one of our trainers." Said Nightmare firmly. The man nodded, and turned around to give me a menacing look. The man walked away, going in a portal to go back to the main hall. I looked over to Nightmare, who too was watching the man go. Nightmare faced me and said," As you may have heard, I will be training you now. You'll have to respect me and follow my rules. If you don't follow my rules, you will be destroyed like the way you destroyed your own trainer." Nightmare said angry. Spark Trox looked down, her ears flattened.

"Sorry, Nightmare." I barley said. Nightmare sighed and said," Spark Trox, you have grown to be strong but.." I looked up and nodded, understanding what he was saying. "Though I forgive you for what happened, I won't treat you like the trainers because I am more aggressive than them." He continued," Training starts now." I looked at him and nodded slowly, now realizing that I shouldn't have destroyed my trainers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _ **P.O.V THIRD PERSON**_

"Run faster!" Nightmare yelled. Spark Trox ran faster, speeding up. "Jump and use your wings!" Spark Trox jumped gracefully, spreading her wings lightly. She flapped them, flying. Her flight wasn't accurate, but she was off the ground. "I-I'm doing it! I'm flying!" She barked happily. Nightmare smiled, but then yelled ,"Watch out!" Spark Trox gasped as she was about to crash into the wall. She closed her eyes and she adjusted her wings upwards. She opened one eye and realized she avoided the wall. She sighed in relief and kept on flying. She aimed her wings at the ground, preparing to land. "Wait. I don't know how to land. Uh oh.." She though wildly. Before she could think of any strategy, she crashed into the ground, rolling and hitting the wall. She was lying there, motionless. She opened her eyes weakly, and began to sit up. Her wings began to hurt so much she cried out a yelp. "It seems you have broken your wings." Nightmare said. Spark Trox looked at her wings, and she stared at them, tears running down her cheeks. "W-well I e-ever get the f-fly again?.." She said, choking. Nightmare took out his finger and wiped a tear from her eye. "Don't worry. You will heal slowly, but we will still be training." He said. Spark Trox looked up at him, smiling weakly. "We will destroy our enemys. Do not worry at all."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Spark Trox walked down the hallway her eyes narrowed. 1 year has past and she was older, smarter, and stronger. She never talked to anyone except Nightmare, who she pretended that it was her father. Nightmare has taken care of her and trained her, and he was proud to see that she was better than before. Spark Trox still had her old spirit in her, but she would feel meaner sometimes. She never understood or mean to be rude, but she felt like this training was making her meaner. Though she never admitted it, she was determined to be the strongest and best monster. She has been training how to fly, control her new powers, and how to use the hand on her tail as a weapon and tool. Now, her training would be worth it when she defeats her enemy, Kirby. She has seen Nightmare get angry as each monster they send to defeat Kirby gets defeated. Even Spark Trox gets angry once in a while, getting mad at how weak they are. "If you can't defeat him, he is going to come to our base and destroy us all!" She would scream at the ones who barley escaped being destroyed by Kirby.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _ **P.O.V. SPARK TROX**_

I walked down the hallways, narrowing my eyes. Many monsters were in the hallways, looking at me as I past them. I was finally heading for the room. The room where I would be send and I face my enemy. Suddenly, the whole place was flashing with a red light. "Warning, warning! Kirby approaches our base! Warning, warning!" I gasped and began to feel scared, my old spirit of youth filling me up again. I was acting like as if I was still a little monster, scared and defenseless. I turned around and ran, passing monsters. I jolted to the only safety that I knew, Nightmare's room. I heard a blast through the hallways, as I turned around to see fire flaring down the hallways towards me. I widened my eyes and immediately jumped into the portal. The boom almost blasted me away from the portal as I felt the tip of my tail burn with pain from the fire. I winced, wanting the pain to go away. I finally felt the ground and I barley landed on my paws. The pain was gone from my tail, to my relief. I looked up and saw Nightmare, staring up into space. "I knew this day would come. Spark Trox…" Nightmare said, turning around to face me. "You can't fight Kirby like this." I understood, but then I asked," Then what will happen? Will all that training be worthless?" He looked down at me, his eyes meeting with my eyes. "You will have to be in a capsule, like where you were born in. We will transfer as many monsters out of here, including you. The capsule will head for Popstar, but it will take a couple of months. Now you must go. Just follow the hallways with red arrows." He said. I remembered the red arrows that are always in the hallways, which were for emergency escapes. I nodded and began to run to the portal. I stopped and looked back a Nightmare. "You're not going to survive, are you.." I said. He looked at me with sad eyes, but then he put on a serious face. "Don't worry, I will try my best. Now go!" He said. I felt sad and angry at the same time, but I had to leave him. I jumped in the portal. As I jumped out of the portal, I followed the red arrows. As I ran, I began to think to myself. "Don't worry Nightmare, I won't disappoint you. Do not worry at all."


End file.
